Impulse radio communication is radio communication using a short pulse, and is expected to be applied to broadband radio communication systems.
Also, a U/B conversion circuit, which is a U/B conversion circuit that converts a unipolar signal into a bipolar signal, and when a signal produced by performing NRZ/RZ conversion on an input NRZ signal is given, a bipolar signal produced by converting an NRZ signal is obtained as an emitter output of a transistor, is known.
Also, a pulse-polarity modulation circuit in which pairs of differential transistors are stacked in two-stages, and a unipolar pulse is converted into a bipolar pulse in accordance with a value of the input data, is known.    [Patent Document] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 3-27622    [Patent Document] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-157649